Snakes and Ladders
by Miss Dumbledarcy
Summary: In life, nobody gets straight to where they want to be straight away. It's up and down game. Starting from Square 1, the next generation begin their fight through climbing life's ladders and slipping down life's snakes to the finish.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you may recognize. All credit for those must goes to the amazing JKR.**

**Hello, welcome to SAL. I hope you enjoy it, I'm pretty excited to be publishing it because some of the story-lines have been in my head since I started Dodge, and my voice of reason had to wake up from it's constant slumber and step in. But now I'm publishing (eek). I hope you all like it.**

"_It's a shame, she was so perfect."_

_Scorpius filled with rage, as he turned slowly to face the speaker. If looks could harm, it would be a good thing they were already in St Mungoe's, where medical attention was close at hand._

"_What do you mean 'was'?" he demanded. "She still is. She will never be anything but perfect."_

* * *

"I will never understand why people feel the need to tell the world about their personal lives."

"I don't know," said Teddy Lupin, watching his extremely long-term girlfriend as she flipped through the trashy magazine that had just arrived. He had gotten her a subscription on his last shop, and this was the first one to arrive. "Sometimes I just want to tell everyone how crazily in love I am with you."

In fact, it wasn't just sometimes. It had gotten to the point when nearly everyone had snapped at him to propose already in response to his swooning. And one morning last week, the same morning shop that had prompted him to purchase the magazine subscription had resulted in a trip to the jeweller's.

Victoire giggled. "That's different; we're together, so you can. Besides, you don't tell anyone but our close family and friends."

"Oh you haven't seen the front page of the Prophet yet?"

"Teddy," groaned Victoire, shooting him the I-really-hope-your-joking-but-I-am-not-quite-sure look.

"It's fine, I wouldn't do that. I like privacy."

"Good. Because I would kill you. Anyway, Pansy Parkinson has released an interview about her intimate and finished relationship with Draco Malfoy, a man who is now happily married with a child…I just don't get it. Why would anyone do that?"

"It was highly unpleasant of her, but we can't all be as perfect as you," said Teddy, kissing her forehead. Victoire threw down the magazine and met her boyfriend's lips.

"Do you know that today marks five years, since James caught us kissing," Teddy informed her, when they broke apart.

"Actually yes, he mentioned that to me last night."

The previous night had been a giant celebration of the end of the summer at the Burrow, as had been traditional for years now. It was getting weird, because every year there would be fewer and fewer of the family off to Hogwarts. Time really does fly.

"I can't believe how quickly these years have gone," said Teddy, kissing her again and thinking about how five years was a long time to know that somebody was perfect for you but not be brave enough to propose. He would have to fix that soon.

* * *

Happy families chattered around Scorpius, shocked at the surprisingly nice weather for England. His parents walked behind him proudly, allowing him to push the trolley loaded high with his trunk, his broom and his owl. Today was the first day of his sixth year, and Scorpius had all the OWLs that he had needed to become a Healer, not to mention the summer of experience he had gained at St Mungoe's. Plus he was still a prefect and was the new Slytherin Quidditch captain so life seemed bloody good. As he approached the barrier, Scorpius saw the Potter family running towards the wall. He watched as Lily, followed by Albus ran through.

"Did you see how slow Al was?" James asked his parents excitedly. "I'm so much faster."

Mrs Potter rolled her eyes. "James, honey. You're in your seventh year now. Maybe it's time to stop racing your brother."

"Don't be silly, mum," he told her dismissively, while Mr Potter laughed and hugged his wife close to him, watching their son sprint through the barrier. They began to follow, but his father called out.

"Mr Potter?"

"Malfoy," said Mr Potter, seeming shocked to be addressed. Scorpius knew very little about their school days and the history between them, only that they had been enemies, but after the war his father had been pardoned for his actions, on Mr Potter's words of defence.

"We need to discuss something with you later," his father told Mr Potter. Scorpius narrowed his eyes, what could they be talking about?

"It's urgent," his mother added.

"Come to my office after this," Mr Potter replied, slowly. "I'll meet you on the station after the train has left."

His parents nodded, and the two remaining Potters disappeared into the barrier.

"What was that about?" Scorp asked, curious.

"Nothing you need to worry about, dear," said his mother, rather quickly.

"But what…"

"Come along Scorpius, now is not the time. Let's all get onto the Platform and you onto the train. You wouldn't want to miss it," said his father, firmly. He had an authority in his tone that Scorpius didn't dare to question, so he did what his father had said and didn't question his parent's again.

* * *

"Wow," said Fred Weasley, "It's so weird being on this platform and not being about to get on the train to Hogwarts."

"Maybe you should just hop on board," replied his sister Roxanne, three years his junior and only half joking. "You could help me with OWLs, and nobody would ever have to know."

"I wish I could," replied Fred, mussing up her hair. "I could keep you safe from all those Hogwarts boys."

"Fred," said Roxie, with an eye-roll. "I can do that for myself."

"I hope so, kiddo. But you don't always have the best judgement."

"There was nothing wrong with Justin," protested Roxie.

"Except he was a Hufflepuff," snorted Fred.

Roxie gave him a shove, which became a hug. She was really going to miss her annoying excuse for a big brother.

* * *

There was something almost magical about the first day back at school, pardon the pun. At least, that what Rose Weasley thought. Autumn was fresh and crisp, and it was one of her favourite times of the year. This was going to be a good year, she knew it would. When Rose had seen the photo of her and Hugo on the windowsill this morning (a tradition – Hermione insisted she got a photo of her two children together on the 1st of September every year), she had scarcely recognised herself. But she did, obviously.

Because this summer, Rose had changed.

This was the summer Rose had decided to make more of an effort. The summer that she had finally agreed to where something other than jumpers. The summer that she had mastered the de-frizzing spell on her hair.

So this was the summer when Rose had looked at her reflection and finally felt confident. Well, as confident as an adolescent girl could feel, looking in the mirror. But despite the imperfections that her hawk-like blue eyes had spotted, she had grown in self-assurance.

And as a result, this summer had been the year that she had finally accepted James' invitation for Quidditch games. The summer that she had joined Albus in the freezing sea water when she had visited shell cottage. The year that she had been brave enough to tell Teddy to 'get his ass in gear and propose already'. Though admittedly that last one had been more of Lily's doing. But Rose had been there.

If summer had been that great, why couldn't Hogwarts?

* * *

Platform 9¾ was bustling and buzzing, each family saying their goodbyes. Scorpius could see the tiny first years, hugging their parents, a mixture of excitement and fear on their faces. The seventh years hugged their parents happily, knowing that this was their final year and the one that really counted. But the truly amusing people, were the ones in third and fourth year, who pretended not to give a damn about their parents' presence – they were clearly too cool and mature for that. Scorpius caught the eye of his best friend Andrew, and smiled.

"Right son, have a good year," said his Dad, who didn't like to be overly emotional in public. He preferred maintaining a respectable appearance, though with our family's history, Scorpius often wondered if there really was any point. He clapped him on the shoulder. His mother, on the other hand was the complete opposite, she already had a handkerchief out, as she pulled him in to a tight hug.

"We'll see you soon, Scorpius. And we'll write."

"Mum, I'm going to school, not moving in with dragons. You're going to see me again."

"I know, but I miss you when you're not at home."

"I miss you too, mum,' Scorpius told her, patting her back reassuringly.

"Remember to write to look out for your cousin, and to make sure you keep your room tidy."

"I promise to write to you," said Scorpius, ignoring the comment about his room. Why did she even bother suggesting something so ridiculous?

"I'm going to miss you," she said again, and she embraced him once more. Merlin, she was clingier than she had been in first year.

Sobbing, she released him from her clutches and Scorpius loaded his bags on to the crimson train, waving as he did so. He then settled down by a window and waved them off, watching out as he waited for the presence of Andrew. In some ways, he wished he wasn't back at school again, and not only because the early mornings and the homework, but also because of the constant gossip that speculated him and his family. Yes, his father had been a Death Eater, and yes he had dated the infamous Pansy Parkinson and yes, he was aware of all of this. Some people seemed to think Scorpius was at risk of leading his own army or something ridiculous…it was really annoying. The past didn't even matter.

Though in other ways, Scorpius was glad to get away from home. Pansy's desperate bid for attention had once again thrown his family under the spotlight. His parents had gotten messages from crazy people they didn't even know. It had happened before of course, and this was hardly the worst time – but something had been different, this time his mother had got agitated as well as his dad. Perhaps that was why they had wanted to talk to Mr Potter – to get some privacy…

A loud thump shot him out of his daze, and he turned to see that Andrew had thrown a magazine by his feet. He groaned loudly.

"Pansy Parkinson, famous for being an 'It' girl and infamous for her attitude to Harry Potter speaks openly about her life in her most intimate interview yet. Rita Skeeter gets the details," read Andrew.

"Andrew, shut up. I don't want to hear about her crazy obsession with my dad."

"Ah, so you don't want to hear about how your father met your mother at a wedding. When Pansy was your father's date."

"Please, shut up."

"Or how your father is the best…"

* * *

"She said what?" squealed Alice Geller, attempting and failing to grab the magazine from Lucy Weasley's hands.

"Draco Malfoy is my one true love and the best I have ever had. We have a connection and I know he will one day come back to me," read Lucy, in fits of giggles.

"This is boring," said Lily.

"Lily, everyone can tell you grew up with boys when you say stuff like that."

"I hardly think that that is a bad thing, if it saves me from the interest of the cover girls of _Witch Weekly_."

"Lily, this story is actually really interesting. You see Pansy is claiming…"

"Please can we talk about something else?" groaned Lily. "We've had a whole summer away and all you guys can talk about it the latest expose on Pansy Parkinson. She's a washed-up, ugly, stupid, attention-seeking bimbo."

"Something's put you into your usual excellent mood," comment Lysander Scamander, entering the compartment.

Lily narrowed her eyes for just a moment before allowing herself to smile. Lysander grinned lazily back, and settled into the seat next to her. His twin brother Lorcan followed close behind.

"So what's bothering our dear Lily?" he asked.

"Only the minute by minute rendition of how Pansy Parkinson managed to let Draco Malfoy escape from her manicured clutches."

"Riveting," said Lysander. "I do love a good horror story."

Lily laughed while Lucy scowled at the nonchalance of their friends.

"It's really interesting," Alice defended.

"I'm sure it is to some people," said Lorcan soothingly. "But I think what we should all remember is that Scorpius Malfoy is on this train, and goes to this school. This article is probably the last thing that he will want to hear about right now."

* * *

"How was your…?" began Scorp, in an attempt to change the conversation away from his father's exploits with the bloody 'it' girl.

But his question was cut short by the appearance of Margaret Zabini, leaning on the door of their compartment.

"Malfoy. Prefect's carriage now," she ordered. Margaret was the type of girl that everyone would love to have order them about. She had long legs, tanned from times in the sun, long dark hair that hung most of the way down her slim back and dark eyes. Scorp could feel the jealousy radiating off of Andrew as he stood up to leave.

"Fine just leave me here. I'll be fine alone," called Andrew.

"Sorry mate," said Scorpius.

"It is prefects only," added Zabs, before turning and striding off.

* * *

"Sorry mate," said Albus. Ellie raised her eyebrows slightly.

"It is prefects only," said Rose. "But don't worry, we'll be back soon."

They left the compartment, closing the door and leaving just Ellie inside. She stared after them for a minute before frowning.

"Mate?" she repeated in a frustrated tone, shaking her head.

"Talking to yourself?" asked Tanya Jones, entering the compartment.

"Obviously," said Ellie, giving her friend a smile. Tanya laughed and plopped herself down, beginning the thrilling tale of her holiday and the conquests that came along with it. Meanwhile, Albus and Rose walked down the corridor quickly. Suddenly there was shouting from behind them, followed by a scream.

"We should check that out," said Albus.

"Definitely," replied Rose, spinning on her heel and pursuing the noise. After a moment or two of rushing down the train compartments, they came across a brawl. Some boys had wands at the ready, but others were relying on their fists to do the work.

"Stop," yelled Albus firmly, as Rose cast a repelling charm to get them all away from one another.

"What happened here?" she demanded.

"We were having a fight, what does it look like?" said one boy.

"Don't be cheeky," warned Albus. "The real question is why?"

There was a silence. Rose sighed, and went to attend to the girl who appeared to have a wand sticking out of her ear. The girl gasped a little as Rose pulled it gently out.

"Whose wand is this?"

"Mine," she answered, in a small voice, her green eyes wide.

"And why is it in your ear?"

The girl just shook her head.

"Right, is nobody going to tell me what happened?" said Albus, sighing when the silence was left empty. "Well, we will have to report this. Get back to your compartments."

The younger years began to disperse, muttering underneath their breaths, all except the girl and a boy who stood by her protectively.

"Do you have a compartment to go to?" asked Rose. The girl shook her head. Albus glanced at his watch and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"You go on, Al. We're already late. I'll help these two find somewhere to sit."

Albus nodded and gave the girl an encouraging smile before heading off. Rose escorted the girl to a new compartment, and the girl summoned their bags to her.

"Look," said Rose before she left. "You know, you can tell me whatever is bothering you and what happened back then."

The girl looked at Rose with a slight hint of surprise and then glanced at her friend, before shaking her head. Rose didn't push her further, but instead mentally recorded her face to keep an eye on her in the future.

* * *

"So Scorp, you're looking good," Zabs purred, as they walked down the corridor.

"Thanks, you're not looking too bad yourself Zabs," he told her. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. Zabs and Scorpius had pretty much grown up together; their fathers were good friends, but quite competitive with one another. Due to this, they would often go a few months without seeing each other and so the typical bond that formed between kids that grew up together – the sibling-like love – didn't quite form.

So Scorpius was totally entitled to check out Zabs as he walked with her. She looked good after all… They had had a friends with benefits sort of thing going last year, though they had never gone further than a few make-out sessions, the opportunity had just never presented itself. Maybe this year…

"What did you get up to over the summer?" she asked, tossing back her hair. "Did you miss me?"

"Greatly of course," Scorp replied, lightly, pushing open the door for her. She smirked at him, and went through into the Prefect's compartment. Everyone was there, excluding the two fifth year Hufflepuff prefects, the male seventh year Ravenclaw prefect, and Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, who were the sixth year Gryffindor prefects. The Head Boy glanced at his watch nervously, and the Head Girl whispered something to him.

"We'll just wait for the Hufflepuffs," she explained, as the Ravenclaw prefect came in. "They're new so we shouldn't start without them."

They all nodded in agreement, too scared to say anything or draw attentions to themselves.

"Chat amongst yourselves," prompted the Head Boy. Zabs turned to Scorp, and flicked her hair again, before starting to tell him about her summer, and the things that she had gotten up to in the sunny south of France. Which had apparently been 'wild'. Scorpius allowed her to chatter on, only half listening, until the Head Girl started to speak again, causing Zabs to turn away with a scowl. She wasn't one to like being interrupted.

"Right so, welcome back to Hogwarts, and congratulations on making prefects. I'm Alannah and this is Jason, we're Head Girl and Boy. Your role as prefects is effectively to help guide others through the school, and to make sure not to much trouble is caused. There are a few rules that we should go over before we assign the patrols."

"So firstly, as prefects you have to be willing to help the first years. Even the really annoying ones," said Jason, which managed to get a few chuckles.

"You also have to make sure that everyone in your house comes to at least one meal every day, unless they have been in the…"

The carriage door swung open, and Albus Potter walked in, looking sincerely apologetic.

"Potter, what sort of time do you call this?"

"I am so sorry, but some first years got into a fight, and a little girl ended up with a wand stuck in her ear, and a few boys have some bruises. I was just sorting it out. Rose is helping the girl find a compartment, but she should be here soon."

"Alright, sit down," said Jason, grudgingly accepting this as a valid excuse. Zabs rolled her heavily made up eyes, but Scorp resisted the urge of copying her. Some people were just too perfect for their own good. Albus Potter being one of them, Rose Weasley being another. People adored them both – and not just because of their parents, but also because they genuinely were brilliant. They got top marks for everything pretty much, and they were both on rule abiding and constantly smiling, and so obviously they were both made Prefects. And obviously, when they were late they both had a valid excuse.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you need to make sure that everyone has something to eat every day, unless they've been in the hospital wing. But be subtle. Third, you have to stop any fighting in the Common Room. Teachers are rarely there, so as prefects you are the main source of authority, and you need to be responsible."

"You also need to make sure you know how to get into your common room, if the passwords change, at all times. We had a couple of first years getting locked out in their second week last year, so we would appreciate it if you would also check the first years dorms at half nine every night, just to make sure. You'll also be given additional tasks throughout the year, for instance showing everyone to the common room tonight. Does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and mutter 'no' very quietly, and very awkwardly. They all still seemed a bit dazed and nervous to be here, which Scorp could empathise with; he had felt exactly the same way last year. Zabs had been like a ball of confidence, but he had been a wreck.

"Right, so rounds. We're going to pair up seventh years and fifth years, so they can show you how to do it, and sixth years with each other. We're also going to pair you with people from your own house for this first term. However, each term we will change it a bit, in order to make sure that everyone in the team…"

"Hi, I am so so sorry that I am late."

Rose Weasley was standing in the door. But it wasn't the Rose Weasley that Scorpius remembered from last year. That Rose Weasley had been pretty. This one, well, she was stunning. Her skin was as fair as it had always been, but now a light splattering of freckles danced on her nose and cheeks. Her blue eyes were bright and alert, framed only by the dark, striking eyelashes. Her hair was the most striking part of her appearance though, it was longer than it had been and thicker. Loose, wide curls cascaded gently down her back. She smiled nervously at everyone, and Scorp found himself smiling back at her.

"It's alright, Rose. Albus has already explained what happened to us," said Alannah, kindly, shaking Scorp back into the present. "Take a seat, I was just explaining rounds."

Rose hurried over to the only spare seat, next to Al. The rest of the meeting went by in a flash; Scorp was hardly taking the information in. When he walked back to his compartment, he was in a daze; even Zabs' flirting couldn't shake him out of it. Even her casual mention of skinny-dipping had no effect on him, and he supposed she must have realised because she flicked her hair and flounced off. Whatever, she was his friend, she'd deal. It wasn't like they'd ever be more than friends with benefits. He didn't really see her as the girlfriend type – much too high maintenance. As we walked into his compartment, he turned for a moment and saw the Slytherin prefects behind him.

"Do you understand everything?" he asked, remembering how he had stressed afterwards about what he was doing and whether he would get it right.

"I think we're good," replied the boy, glancing at his partner for assurance. She nodded, a faint blush appearing on her pretty face.

"Well ask if you need anything," he said with a grin, before entering his compartment, grabbing his bag and changing. The overrunning of the meeting meant that he only had ten minutes worth of a game of exploding snap with Andrew before the train ground to a halt.

* * *

"Hey Alannah," said James, leaning on her the door to her compartment.

"Hello James, I see you still haven't given up on your crazy misplaced hopes," said the Head Girl curtly, gesturing to the flowers James was clutching. The boy chuckled.

"Aw, Alannah. You can't tell me you didn't miss me."

"Oh yes, I spent all summer pining over you James, because I'm obsessed with you. Oh wait; it's the other way round."

"Obsessed is a strong word, I prefer to think of it as 'knowing what I want'," he grinned crookedly.

"What makes you think you'll get you want?"

"Well, you see. My grandfather pursued a girl for years before she accepted him, in their final year. So I was just thinking that it was about time history repeated itself. My grandmother got Head Girl too," replied James, glancing at Alannah's badge.

"But wasn't your grandfather Head Boy? Where's your badge James?"

James' opened his mouth but for once, no witty response came out.

"Leave me alone, James," Alannah said firmly, closing her compartment door.

* * *

When he got off the train and before he found himself inside a carriage, Scorp found he was looking out for Rose again, but in vain. She must have gotten one already. They headed to their seats at the far end of Great Hall, and Scorp found himself frowning at the Gryffindor decorations in the hall. They had won the cup for the past two years, but hopefully this term it would be Slytherin's. After all, they were the best house.

Little Jenny, Scorpius' cousin on the Hufflepuff table, flung her arms around him as he passed. He had a soft spot for Jenny, although in fairness, she was his only cousin and besides, it was hard not to love Jenny. So little and delicate, she was quiet and shy but still she beamed brightly every time she saw him.

As Scorpius took his place at the table, Professor Toke stood up to say a few words and the hall went completely silent.

"Good evening students and welcome back to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments the first years will be entering this Hall for the first time, and we will need to give them a warm welcome. Hogwarts is not just a school it's a home. These students are joining your home, and you need to make them feel happy to be here. Remember, a stone on its own is simply a stone. But a stone joined with other stones is a castle. Just think what you would rather be," he said, in his thick accent, from Merlin knows where, before the doors opened and a line of twenty students, followed in, led by Professor Longbottom.

"I swear nobody can even understand what he's saying," whispered Zabs, right in Scorpius' ear. Scorpius made a noise of agreement, though he was actually contemplating the headmaster's words.

The sorting took less time than usual; there were no particularly long ones. This year was the first year that Scorpius could remember, where the sorting did not involve a Weasley. Zabs was pleased to see her brother join the Slytherin table. He nodded at her coolly – clearly already a ball of confidence like his sister.

"So Quidditch trials – when will they be?" asked a girl on Scorpius right, pushing her blonde hair from her face and fluttering her eyelashes. Zabs looked mutinous.

"Friday after school – if the pitch is free. The sooner we get a team the better – were going to win this year."

"Of course, we will. You'll be a fabulous captain and I'll be your good luck charm as always," said Zabs, her fingers brushing his shoulder possessively.

"It's James Potter's last year, I wouldn't be surprised if he puts up a good fight," noted another boy.

"We, we don't want it to be easy," said Scorpius, earning some laughter from everyone on the table, particularly the girls. He felt a bit like a hero, when really he wasn't.

"What are you taking this year, anyway?" asked Andrew.

"All the subjects you need to be a Healer," said Scorpius. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Um, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Defence against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures," said Andrew, happily. "I don't really know what I want to do, so just taking my favourites."

The conversation drifted to possible careers and different peoples subject conversations, and after trying his best to listen, Scorpius zoned out. The rest of the meal passed easily, everyone enjoying their roast and butterscotch tart. By the end, people had empty plates and full stomachs, and were beginning to get impatient to leave and get to bed.

He glanced up and saw that Rose, recognizable by her bright, beautiful red hair, was already beginning to gather together the first years. He had forgotten what a goody-goody she was.

Shaking Rose out of his thoughts, Scorpius began to herd the group the nervous first years, but allowed the fifth year prefects to take the lead, after all – it was their main duty. They were doing a surprisingly good job and the girl prefect blushed when Scorpius caught her eye and nodded. The boy looked like his heart would burst out of his chest with pride. Jenny came away from the Hufflepuff crowd and walked beside him, and he put his arm around the tiny third year. She smiled up at him, small enough to be a first year.

"How was your last week of summer?"

"Really good – Mum took me shopping in Diagon Alley and I got a Pygmy Puff."

"Oh, Jenny. You didn't! They're so ugly."

"No, they're so sweet. Mine's called Tally – she's cute."

"I bet it's the ugliest one," Scorpius teased, giving Jenny a shake.

"Scorp," she moaned. He laughed again. Jenny was the smallest in her year, and had honey coloured hair and green eyes, which she had inherited from her mother – Scorpius's aunt Daphne. They had the same face shape, but other than that Scorpius took more after his father, with pale blonde hair and cool grey eyes.

"Excited to be back at school?"

"Yeah," said Jenny, not sounding convinced.

"Everything okay? You're not getting a hard time about that article are you?"

"Oh, no. Why are you?"

"No," said Scorpius, firmly. "You will tell me if anyone does give you a hard time, won't you?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Scorpius nodding. "I believe this should be a good year. And you'll love third year, you get to learn about some proper magic. Which new subjects did you take again?"

"Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes."

"Sounds like fun," replied Scorpius. If Jenny had noticed that his voice had come out sarcastic, she didn't show it. However, as they approached the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room, she had to leave him with one last hug.

She was the only one in the family who hadn't been put into Slytherin for about five generations.

He walked on alone, eventually ending up at the back of the thong and following everyone into the dungeons and then the common room. Lit by a pale green light, having a common room in the dungeons really wasn't as bad as everyone expected – the common room was sleek and stylish, and Scorpius knew that the younger students were being wowed by it as well. Most of them seemed desperate to stay and hang out, Scorpius managed to convince most of them to go to bed – promising that tomorrow would be a big day.

He himself, wanted to go to bed and, despite the flirty and suggestive look that Zabs threw his way, did just that.

* * *

"Hey Roxie," said Lily, settling down on the sofa next to her cousin.

"Hi Lils, how's it going?"

"Crap really."

"Oh?"

"Do you know how annoying it is to be stuck in a dorm, where all they want to discuss is the latest issue or Witch Weekly."

"It can't be all that bad."

"Let's have a vote, what makes your legs look better stilettos or wedges?" asked Lily, in a fake, annoying girl voice. "Should Draco and Pansy get back together? Who's hotter this Quidditch player or this girl's boyfriend? Which colour is _sooo _me?"

Roxie laughed. "It's not like they haven't been doing it all summer."

"Yeah, but in the summer I can go and hang out with normal people."

"You're hanging out with me, right now. Am I not normal?"

"Well…" teased Lily. Roxie laughed. There was a silence.

"Is it crazy that I miss my brothers? Albus is right up those stairs, and I miss him."

"Where's James? Isn't his dorm up there too?" said Roxie, with a frown.

"Well, yes, but what are the chances he's in it and not causing trouble somewhere?"

"Fair shout," shrugged Roxie. There was a pause. "I know what you mean though. I really miss Fred, and it's only been a few hours."

"Oh Roxie, I can't imagine what it will be like next year when James is gone. But Fred'll write."

"Yeah," said Roxie, nodding.

"And you still have me," said Lily, giving her cousin a hug. "I'll be here all term. Nothing could get between us."

* * *

"So is this the year that you will finally admit to the world that you are head over heels in love with Albus Potter?" asked Tanya, flicking her dark braids and pouting her full lips in the mirror. On the other side of the room, Ellie blushed and shook her head. Albus Potter was the only subject that could successfully stop Ellie from talking.

"Whatever, I might just tell him for you then."

"Please Tanya, don't"

"Fine, I won't, this time."

"Stop threatening her," laughed Rose.

"Threatening? I'm just being honest. It's about time she admitted her true feelings."

"It's her decision, and we're to stay well and truly out of it," said Rose.

"Agreed," said Ellie. "Where have you been?"

Dana Clark had just entered the room, her short brown hair covering her eyes.

"Yeah, where have you been?" asked Tanya, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, head out of the gutter. Jason and I were just having a chat."

"Having a chat?" repeated Tanya.

"Gutter," chided Dana. "We really were."

"Sure," said Tanya, sarcastically. "How is lover boy anyway?"

"He's good," said Dana, a smile playing on her lips.

"Good," repeated Tanya. The way she said it made it sound like it was something delicious.

"How was your summer?" said Rose, quick to distract them from the bickering that would no doubt ensue.

"It was lovely thank you Rose. How was yours?"

"Yeah, it was great thanks. Spent most of it just playing Quidditch with the rest of the family."

"Are you going to try out this year?"

"Don't be silly," said Tanya. "Rose isn't going to be overly keen and house-spirited."

"Tanya, she's a prefect. You can pretend that you will one day convince Rose to desert the house, but at the end of the day she's a goody-goody," said Dana, with an eye roll.

"Rose, you should definitely try out, might as well take every shot you can," encouraged Ellie, who was one of the chasers.

"Like you do with Albus?" remarked Tanya lightly.

"Stop being a bitch," said Ellie.

"Aw, you love it really. I'm not being that mean, am I?"

There was a silence.

"Thanks for the support guys," said Tanya, throwing a pillow. Rose laughed and batted it away.

"You're being your usual charming self, Tanya. No need to worry," she added pleasantly. "And I think I might try out for the Quidditch team, like you say Ellie – there's nothing to lose."

"Except dignity," said Tanya. "A couple of evenings a week for practice, the record of never having broken a bone…"

"That's true," remarked Ellie. "You'll have to have James as a captain. That will be fun."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, have you honestly not noticed how OCD and competitive he is?"

"Yeah, just a little bit," joked Rose lightly.

"Yeah, you've seen and heard it. My muscles have felt it…but you should definitely join," said Ellie, the dark tone replaced by a surprisingly upbeat one as the sentence drew to a close.

"You may just have dissuaded me, when are try-outs anyway?"

"As soon as possible, if I know James, he's probably organising them right now."

* * *

It turned out that in fact, Ellie did not know James, despite having had him as a team-mate for the past couple of years. James was in the library.

That last sentence was correct.

James was in the library.

He wasn't studying (please); he'd just gone to the one place where he knew that nobody would look for him. There had been some younger girls in here earlier, reading some trashy magazine article about Patty or something…

He hadn't really been listening.

The thing was that James was not feeling quite himself. He hadn't expected Head Boy and he definitely hadn't deserved, and the guy, who got it, Jason, was a really decent guy and definitely had earned it. And of course, he didn't want to give up pranking and become boring and well behaved.

But a small part of him had been excited when people had said that history might repeat itself. The prankster gets Head Boy and all that…what had happened to his namesake.

And it hadn't come through.

That had sucked.

"Hey," called somebody, as they sat in the chair opposite him.

"Hi."

"What's up James?"

"Nothing," James told his best friend, Roger Jackson.

"Well, that basically translates in James speak to everything is the matter," said Roger wisely.

"Care to explain you're reasoning for that?"

"When something is bugging you, you don't hesitate to moan and groan and plot all kinds of revenge about it. You become almost obsessed. And there is always something bothering you, which is why we've ended up pulling so many pranks on so many people. But when there's something that can't be solved with a prank, you clam up."

James grunted. That was actually pretty accurate.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope," said James.

"Alright," said Roger. "Then you had better cheer yourself up because we have a brand new year to plan our pranks for…and did I mention that as this is our last year, they have to be even more spectacular than ever before?"

"More spectacular than the great explosion of fifth year?"

"Indeed," replied Roger.

"And when we made the dining rain cats and dogs…literally."

"Afraid so…plus we have to cope with the loss of Fred."

"Well, we have a lot of work to do then," said James, rolling up his sleeves and managing a grin. Maybe it was better that he was not the Hogwarts Head Boy after all.

"I thought you might say that, and so I decided to bring in a new recruit. Hugo," called Roger. Hugo Weasley stepped forward from behind the nearest row of books.

"S'up James?"

"I figured," explained Roger. "That no one pranked as well as a Weasley."

"I'm a Potter," pointed out James.

"Eh, they're one and the same."

* * *

As the moon began to rise over the castle, the first years settled awkwardly into their new beds, hoping they wouldn't snore. The fourth years sat up in the common room as long as possible to show just how much older they were. The seventh years stayed in their dorms chattering in privacy.

And the first night of Hogwarts should have been relatively unexciting. But just twenty minutes after curfew, there was a blood-curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Readers!**

**Thanks for all the support you've given me with story alerts, favourites and just hits in general. Also, massive thank yous to those of you who reviewed, PjoHP, RosexScorpius4ever, LillyMay77 and RosieWM!**

**Hope you all enjoy the second chapter :) There's Scor/Rose interaction, which is always my favourite thing to write, so that's exciting.**

Scorpius, having been in bed contemplating life, heard the scream and got up, practically flying from his bed. He followed the sound to the fifth year boys dorms. There in his bed lay the prefect Scorpius had spoken to early that day, significantly changed.

Earlier, the boy, Kevin Sparrow, had been smiling and eager, his face tanned and freckled from his summer and his white teeth gleaming with a beam of pride. Now, his brown eyes were glassy and he was sweating all over. He lay in his bed, motionless, excluding the occasional twitch.

"Kevin?" asked one of the boys from his dorm tentatively.

There was no response.

"What happened?"

"He just, he suddenly started writhing and screaming."

"What, for no reason?" asked Scorpius dubiously, placing a cool hand on the boy's feverish head.

"We were all in bed, it was completely random."

"Right, we should get him to the Hospital Wing, see what they think there."

The boys nodded, other people had begun to gather in the dorm now. Ignoring them, Scorpius managed to support Kevin, with the help of another boy, and began to walk him from the dorm.

"He's so heavy," gasped Scorpius's partner. "We're never going to get him there."

"You're right. Jeff, could you run to the Hospital Wing and get someone? We're going to need all the help we can get."

Jeff ran off, and Scorpius and his partner attempted to move Kevin just that little bit further. Thankfully, it wasn't long until Madame Lee, the nurse burst in, followed by Headmaster Toke and a panting Jeff.

"What happened here?" asked the headmaster, sharply. The story was repeated again, while Madame Lee examined the boy.

"What's the verdict?" barked Professor Toke.

"Headmaster, this boy is… he's showing all the symptoms of a victim of the cruciatus curse. He needs to come to the hospital wing, immediately."

A stretcher was transfigured immediately.

"Back to bed, all of you," yelled Professor Toke, before turning a hurrying after the nurse, leaving the dorm room in frightened silence.

#

The sun rose. The alarms went off. The second day began.

"It's too early," said Tanya, but she spoke into her pillow, so it sounded more like "imff phoo errrfee."

"You have to get up," said Ellie, sounding annoyingly chipper. Even Rose raised her eyebrows.

"You're awfully bright this morning," she commented. "Didn't you get up about half an hour ago?"

"It's part of this plan I'm trying," explained Ellie. "Getting up early, drinking lots of water and stuff. It's supposed to be good for your soul."

"Utter crap," said Tanya, raising her head from the pillow just enough for them to make out her words.

"You haven't tried it," replied Ellie, brushing her hair.

"I just know," said Tanya, grumpily. "Anything that involves early mornings is crap…like school."

"You love it really," said Rose. Her red hair seemed to be flying everywhere this morning, and her blue eyes were bleary. "Anyway, please get up; I can't take the arguments on the first morning back."

"You should be used to them," said Tanya, but she got up all the same. Nobody could ignore Rose's authority voice. "Where's our other roommate? Don't tell me she snuck out?"

"She's in the shower," Ellie informed Tanya, as she began curling her eyelashes.

"Well, I was going to have a shower, but if she's in there…I'll just have to wait…might as well do it in bed…"

Rose and Ellie giggled, but didn't stop her. Nobody would stop Tanya once she was in a mood.

"So, Rose, any holiday romances that you are just dying to share?" asked Ellie. Tanya surreptitiously pulled a piece of the duvet off her ears.

"I'm afraid not," said Rose. "You?"

"Nope," said Ellie, popping the 'p' sound.

"Albus didn't either."

Ellie smiled and blushed a little. Rose chuckled to herself. Her friend's crush on Albus seemed to be known to everyone, except Albus himself. Al wasn't really one to talk about his emotions, so Rose wasn't sure how her cousin felt about her. They'd look cute together though; Albus with his scruffy black hair and green eyes, and Ellie with her dirty blonde curls. Plus, she was pretty short; so much so that she'd be able to wear heals without James ripping the piss out of Albus. Not that it really mattered, but every little thing helped. She should probably talk to Al about it this year.

Dana emerged from the shower, with a grin on her face.

"Don't you love the first day of school?"

"Erm…"

"I just love it," she rushed on, ignoring the looks from everyone else. "I like using all the new text books, and seeing everyone again. The teachers always try to impress you on the first day back too."

"You're possibly the weirdest person that I know," said Tanya.

"Aren't you meant to be getting in the shower?" chided Ellie. Tanya shot her the death glare, but did as she was told.

"I quite like the first day back," said Rose, tentatively.

"I agree with Tanya, you two are both complete nutters. Can you even imagine how much we're going to get? Avada me now."

Dana laughed and started pulling on her uniform. Dana had olive skin and short, dark hair cut into a sleek style. She was incredibly skinny, despite the fact she could eat her own body weight in chocolate frogs without any problem. Annoying girl.

She had been dating Jason, the head boy, for six months. They were disgustingly in love, in that she was just always smiling when she was around him. They weren't overly disgusting, and they didn't call each other pet names, but when you were with them, you could just sense how in tune they were with one another. It would be kind of cute, if everybody else wasn't so single.

The third member of the room, Tanya, had dark skin, ebony hair that was always worn in braids. She seemed brash on the outside, but deep inside she was like a marshmallow. It was just, an effort to reach the gooey inside. Very few people had been able to see it, and one of that latest one's to do so, Robin, had smashed it into tiny little pieces, or however you destroyed something gooey… Robin was a dashing Ravenclaw in their year, with top marks and dishevelled hair. They had dated for a year, and Tanya had declared herself to be head in heels in love. Then suddenly, without any warning, he had broken her heart and moved on to the next girl. Vanessa Timothy was a Ravenclaw in the year below, with a dazzling smile and a sunny disposition. Tanya moaned that she was too happy, because in reality, that was the only thing bad that you could say about Vanessa.

And then there was Rose. She'd had a few Hogsmeade dates and a couple of kisses, but was yet to fall head over heels for someone. Which was fine, love would come. There was no point in trying to rush into anything.

"Let's go," said Ellie, as soon as Tanya had gotten herself ready. They all walked down together, or rather Dana and Rose walked, Ellie practically bounced and Tanya stomped. The marble floors echoed the sound of their footsteps as they headed down to the Great Hall. As they entered, they could see the tables were full. Rose glanced around, feeling a surge of pride at the Gryffindor decorations that acknowledged the victory of the House Cup. As she did so, she noticed the unusual quiet of the Slytherin table, nobody seemed to be touching their food or talking to one another.

As she sat down, there was a noise, which sounded exactly like a fart.

"That wasn't me," she said, as her friends giggled immaturely, before discovering that the same thing happened to them.

"Morning Ladies," said James Sirius Potter, as he strolled past them, stopping to smile charmingly.

"What did you do?"

"I do not know to what you are referring cousin, dearest," said James.

"James, this is like third year humour at the most."

"Well, it was thanks to your brother, and I think you'll find he's a fourth year."

James watched the changing expression on Rose's face.

"James," she said, in a strained voice. "Please don't get Hugo involved in all of this."

"Too late," he said, but seeing her expression panged at his sympathetic bone. "Everything we do is harmless, you know that."

Rose nodded, but she still looked worried.

"I promise I will not lead him astray in anyway other than harmless pranks," he said solemnly, and Rose felt herself beginning to trust her cousin. Then he ruffled her hair.

Spoil the moment.

He continued his stroll down the Gryffindor House Table, just in time to see Alannah sit down on her chair, letting out an unlady like belch.

"Oh Lannah, that was disgusting. But don't worry, I love you anyway."

"Leave me alone, James, and don't even think about sitting down here."

"So polite, Love," James replied smirking, but he did as he was told. Alannah's blue eyes had been looking particularly fierce. It had been pretty hot. Everything about her was hot though. She had chestnut brown hair that hung just below her shoulders and pink, plump lips. James had fancied her on and off since fourth year, but she had never given him the time of day, so he had dated a few other girls. He had felt guilty though, when he knew he was completely interested in his girlfriend. So in sixth year, at New Year's Resolution, he had given up on all other girls and decided to focus on her. For some bizarre reason, whenever her soup sung love songs to her, or her hand was only able to write the words '_I love James' _in swirly, pink letters, an expression of disgust had passed over her face.

How weird was that?

He shook the memories from his head, and sat down next to Roger and Hugo, cracking a smile as his own prank got him. He high-fived his little cousin.

"Congrats Hugo, you have successfully proved yourself. We're going to have a good year."

"Thanks mate. We most certainly are."

"Right," said James, loading his plate with sausages, bacon and toast. "Now that the first prank is over, I need to make sure to book the Quidditch pitch. We want to try and host try-outs tonight."

"Well," said Roger, surveying their time table. "It looks like we have Herbology first today, so maybe you could ask Professor Longbottom then."

James grinned, he enjoyed Neville's lessons most, and he had been overjoyed when, in his fifth year, Neville had been made the new Head of Gryffindor house.

"What do you have first, scamp?" he asked Hugo.

Hugo raised his eyebrows a little at the name but answered that he had Care of Magical Creatures anyway.

"Oh lucky, Hagrid loves the first day back, and now you guys are in fourth year you might see something interesting."

"Like what?"

"I think we saw the Giant Squid," said James.

"No, that was in the summer," corrected Roger. "It was a really hot day when we saw it."

"Oh yeah, I remember. What was it then?"

"I think it was Blast-Ended Skrewts," said Roger. "They smell disgusting."

"Yeah, but they weren't the first week, they were the week of Halloween because we had to feed them the left overs."

"Yeah, and Alannah thought it was gross because I ate pumpkin tart that I was meant to feed my baby skrewt."

"It was gross."

"No, it was so good, seriously."

"James, it was disgusting."

"What did you see?" asked Hugo again, sounding a little impatient.

"Um…oh I know, there had been unicorn twins born the night before, and we got to see them. That's unusual though, because they normally foal in the spring."

"Okay," said Hugo.

"You'll see something cool though, it's Hagrid."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it," said Lily settling into the seat next to Roger. The prank struck again, and Hugo smirked.

"Oh Lily, what did I tell you about sitting with me at school? It damages my street cred," said James, with an eye roll.

"Oh shut up, your friends don't think your cool anyway James," laughed Lily.

"You're a ray of sunshine as always, little one."

"And you're incredibly annoying as always," replied Lily.

"I've trained you well," joked James.

"Have you?" asked Roger.

"Yeah, do you know what she did in the holidays?"

"She set off a dungbomb in Al's room, and she let me take the blame for it!"

"You have been well trained," said Roger to Lily. She shrugged and laughed, reaching for a muffin.

"When are Quidditch trials?" she asked.

"He's aiming to get them done tonight," explained Roger.

"You'd better play your best, Lily. I would hate to have to drop my little sister," said James.

"Have you been practicing?" asked Roger.

"Twice a day, every day," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"That's called keen."

"That's called having the overly competitive team captain as your brother."

"You love it really," said James. "Right, we should get going, we don't want to be late."

"Since when?" said Lily curiously.

"Since when what?"

"Since when do you not want to be late?" asked Hugo, understanding what his cousin had been asking.

"Since I have to talk to Professor Longbottom about trials," said James in his most patronising tone.

"Well, bye," said Lily, as they departed, leaving just her and Hugo. "Does there seem something off about the Slytherin table to you?"

"Maybe they just don't find the enchanted chairs funny," shrugged Hugo.

"So, you've joined the pranking dream team?"

"Indeed," said Hugo.

"How does Rose feel?"

"She doesn't know," said Hugo with a shrug. "She can't do anything about it anyway."

"I don't imagine Al would be too happy," mused Lily. Albus was the one who everyone in the family picked on and pranked. It was because he got easily frustrated and he was hopeless at retaliation. Lily wouldn't dare start a prank war on James, and she was satisfied with being the baby sister who James left well alone. Rose was similar to Hugo, although in her case it was more that she didn't want to prank back, rather than that she couldn't. She abided the rules by choice, and Lily got the feeling she would worry about Hugo becoming a troublemaker.

But James' pranks were normally harmless.

So it would all be alright.

#

Scorpius Malfoy was the first of the sixth years to arrive in the dungeons that morning. He waited outside the classroom alone (Merlin forbid that an unsupervised someone could enter the dungeons, concoct a potion and blow up the school). He wasn't keen on the first day back in all honesty. Everyone was always either ridiculously happy to be back at school or incredibly annoyed about it. Excluding his house, in the Great Hall, they alone had been quiet, and that had almost made the events from last night worse. There had been nothing to distract Scorpius from the memory of Kevin's eyes, the petrified expression frozen to his face, the nurse words…

"Hey," said a voice.

"Hi," said Scorpius, he looked around to see the friendly face of Albus Potter.

"How's it going?" asked Albus Potter. He was one of the overly friendly types, who enjoyed the first day back, but his smile was warm and easy and Scorpius found himself grinning back. He hadn't really had much interaction with Potter over the past few years, people tended to stick in their houses, but he had no reason to dislike Albus.

Other than the fact that in everyone's eyes, he was the next closest thing to perfection.

So how was it going? Oh not too bad, saw a losing himself last night, he's being treated for torture as we speak…pretty standard stuff…

"Yeah, it's alright thanks. Good summer?" lied Scorpius, changing the conversation.

"Uh-huh. We went to visit my Uncle Charlie, who works with dragons. It was incredible." He ran a hand through his hair. "It sounds stupid but I never really realised how big dragons were…I mean I knew they were big…but when I saw them…"

"Al, you aren't going on about dragons again?" said another voice. Rose Weasley raised her eyebrows at her cousin's guilty expression. "I am so sorry. He talks about dragons just about the whole time. I'm going to ship him off to Hagrid's soon; he's about the only person in the castle who won't get sick of him."

"Rose, do I tell you often enough that you are the most charming of my cousins?"

"No, not nearly often enough," replied Rose, ignoring the sarcasm. She turned to Scorpius, trying to force the memory of her blush from her head. How ridiculous had it been? She had caught his eye for a second and flamed up.

The fact she blushed was almost blush worthy.

She was going to have to stop thinking about blushing, her cheeks were getting hotter.

"How was summer?"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Oh hey, Ellie, how are you?"

"Could've waited for me, Rose."

"Indeed, and probably should I'm guessing, judging by the tone."

Ellie tutted and Albus laughed. Ellie's smile softened slightly. Eventually, another couple of people arrived. Two Ravenclaw boys smiled and joined the conversation and a moody girl from Slytherin. Her name was Emma and she had never spoken a word to Scorpius in the six years in which they had shared a common room. He was about to change that, when a handsome boy from Hufflepuff tapped her on the shoulder and her lips attached to his in greeting.

Awkward.

Scorpius caught Rose's eye and coughed. She laughed and looked away.

"Sorry I'm late, sorry," said a deep voice. Professor Davis had arrived carrying what looked like the messiest file ever under his arm. His dress sense was slightly on the odd side, with a flamboyant purple jumper and an orange tie exposed by his black robes, which were now hanging on to him, only by the elbow. He had large glasses on and his brown eyes looked absolutely massive behind them. He opened the door with a flick of his wand and led them all in, the room lighting as they did so.

"Right," he said, as he got to the front, rearranging his robes. "Today we're going to be working in pairs, it's not for every lesson, but we will be continuing this project for a month. Mr Seymour, please dis-attach yourself from Miss Green's face. Yes, like that. Exactly. Anyway, as I was saying…today we will be working in pairs. One member of the pair is going to produce shrinking solution, and the other, the antidote."

There was a murmurs from around the class, everyone was clearly looking for the person they trusted most to be their partner.

"So, that's page 62 and page 63 in your textbooks, get into pairs and off you go. We will test them in the last five minutes, so you have just over three quarters of an hour to make it."

"Al, why don't you go with Ellie?" said Rose.

"Do you not trust my Potions making skills?" he joked, but he smiled as he joined a now slightly pink Ellie.

"Guess that leaves you with me," said Scorpius awkwardly.

"What! I was totally going for Emma," said Rose.

"Ah, but you may struggle to get her to remove her lips from his face long enough to try your Potion."

"That is true; I assume that you will not be so much of a challenge?"

"No, my lips prefer not to be attached to William's."

"Excellent," said Rose, with a laugh. "Now, having not been partnered with you before, I feel I must ask. Can you make a decent Potion?"

"I'm alright," said Scorpius.

"What did you get in your OWL?"

"Outstanding," said Scorpius, looking at his feet. "You?"

"The same," smiled Rose, encouragingly.

"Well, I guess either of us can make either then."

"Yeah, either way we should probably get going. You can make the Shrinking Potion, as long as we try it out on you first."

"Worried I'm going to try and poison you?"

"My parents warned me not to eat or drink anything given to me by strange people."

"Oh, and I'm strange?" challenged Scorpius.

"You could be," said Rose, seriously. "I just don't want to take any chances."

"Fair enough," laughed Scorpius. The Potions came along well; Rose's was the correct shade of green by halfway through and Scorpius's was giving off lilac smoke.

"Is yours behaving itself?" asked Rose, eyeing the smoke nervously.

"It's meant to give off smoke," Scorpius assured her.

"Oh good…"

"Although, that's what I'd say if I were trying to poison you too."

"And that is why you are trying it first."

"How do I know you won't let me get shrunk and not have brewed a proper antidote?"

"You don't, you just have to trust me."

"Oh, similar to how you're trusting that my shrinking solution isn't poisoned."

Rose smiled. "Exactly."

"Let's compromise. We will take our Potions together."

"How do I know you'll drink it?"

"How do I know you will?"

"Alright," said Rose eventually, sighing as if it had been a life-changing decision rather than a bit off banter. Scorpius's potion chose that moment to turn bright pink. She eyed it warily.

"It's meant to do that," he assured her quickly.

"Five minutes left," called Professor Davis from the front.

"I'm pretty much done," said Rose. "Just got to keep stirring."

"Yeah, same here…I wonder how everyone else is doing…"

"His potion looks like yours," said Rose, pointing to the Ravenclaw, who was sitting just in front. Albus's antidote looked finished too, and he was now helping Ellie with hers, which was almost there by the looks of things.

"Have you even been shrunk before?" asked Scorpius.

"No!" exclaimed Rose, "have you?"

"No, I just wondered," he said with a shrug.

"Because James is my cousin?"

"You're pretty quick," admitted Scorpius with a smile.

"Ah thank you, but I would beg you to not tell James of that little theory. No doubt the whole of Hogwarts would be swarming with undersized teenagers in moments."

"Don't worry, I won't give him any ideas," said Scorpius. "Do you not like the pranking then?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, just the way you said it. It didn't sound quite as, not affectionate that's the wrong word…it didn't sound as though you were joking," he replied, looking serious.

"Yeah, well," Rose began, but she was interrupted by Professor Davis's call to bring their Potions to the front for testing.

"Right, you two first," said the Professor pointing at the Ravenclaw boys. One of them obediently took a tiny sip from his vial and instantly became at least a half a foot shorter.

"We're downing all of ours," murmured Scorpius to Rose, and was surprised when she nodded as if it were obvious. The Ravenclaw then sipped the remedy and returned to his usual height, a smug look on his face.

Al and Ellie went next, and though Al drank a large gulp, he shrunk from his 5'11 frame to about 5'2.

"This is what the world looks like from your height," he said to Ellie. She glared at him, but he laughed and knocked back the antidote. The sickening couple were next. Emma shrunk by about two inches, and Professor Davis looked disappointed but just motioned for Scorpius and Rose to go.

"Are you both doing it?" said Albus, looking surprised.

"Yes Albus, some of us are able to reach compromises instead of just obeying our partner's every command," said Rose. Then to Scorp, "three…two…one."

It was like a tickling feeling all over, Rose's whole body felt hot as everyone seemed to grow taller and taller around her, except for Scorp, who grinned at her.

"Merlin, you two didn't go it by half measures," said Albus, sounding amazed. Rose and Scorpius were both up to his knee. "Do we have to give them the antidote Professor?"

"Yes, Mr Potter," said Professor Davis, but he chuckled a little to himself. He handed the vial, which was about a third of the height of the two, they both had to hold it to keep it steady. Professor Davis transfigured a nearby pencil into a two small straws and passed them down. Rose and Scorpius both managed to drink from the Potion. On their way back up to normal height, the sensation was similar but this time it was cold. Rose shivered as she got back to her normal height, and Scorpius looked at her and debated internally giving her a hug. But he hardly knew her, he remembered. It was weird; he had been so comfortable when they had been joking about earlier he had almost forgotten that they weren't really friends.

What a shame.

"20 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for enthusiasm," said Professor Davis. "And for excellent Potion making skills. Well done, you two. Homework for tomorrow, please could you write a foot about the uses of shrinking solution? That's due in at the start of next lesson."

Rose and Scorpius grinned at each other.

"So, where are you heading next?" asked Scorpius, as he and Rose walked out.

"I have Herbology with these two nutters," she said. On queue Albus and Ellie appeared behind her, laughing about something. Probably something to do with her being a foot tall.

Oh how witty.

"What do you have?"

"A meeting with the headmaster," drawled a voice from behind them. Scorpius's Head of House, Professor Wethers, stood behind them, a grim look on her face.

"In trouble already?" joked Rose.

"Miss Weasley, I imaging you should be getting to your next class," replied Wethers, clearly not amused.

"I'll see you around, Rose," said Scorpius, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Yeah," she said, turning and walking away. As he saw her glance back over her shoulder curiously, he felt his stomach sink.

There went the only thing that had distracted him from last night.

The banter had flown effortlessly, and it had felt good to be able to escape, if only for an hour.

"Come along Mr Malfoy," ordered Wethers.

Here we go.

#

"Hey Ali," called James, catching up with her outside the greenhouses.

"Potter," moaned Alannah. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Oh you should have said something," said James.

"I do, James, All the time. You just don't pay attention."

"Do you want me to pay you more attention?"

"Definitely not," said Alannah, with a sigh. "What do you want, James?"

"I was wondering if you were going to come to Quidditch trials tonight."

"Are they tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm super organised like that," said James. "So will you come?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Well, why would I come?"

"You might want to try out, you might want to support your house, and you might want to watch yours truly."

"I definitely don't," said Alannah, sounding quite annoyed. "See you later to James."

"At Quidditch trials?" asked James, hopefully.

"No."

James watched her figure walk off to Muggle Studies (obviously he knew her timetable), with a sigh. He turned to see Roger following up behind him.

"Success?"

James glared at him.

"That's right," said Roger. "You know mate, I don't know why I ever bother asking you."

"I just don't know what's up with her," said James, running a hand through his hair and looking utterly frustrated. "I never know whether she's being flirty, or whether she just hates me."

"They are similar reactions," said Roger, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Oh shut up, mate. I don't see you with a girlfriend," James snapped.

"I wouldn't want you to feel lonely," said Roger.

James snorted.

"So Quidditch trials tonight," began Roger, changing the topic. "How many new players do we need?"

"Well, let's see, Tony left last year, so we'll need a new keeper to replace him. Lily is seeking still, she's even better than last year."

"I need a partner," said Roger.

"Ah, a newbie beater for you to train up," said James, feeling that unpleasant reminder that Fred had left. "So we need a beater, a chaser and a keeper. But I'm still going to try people out against Lily, I don't want her getting complacent."

"You're poor sister," laughed Roger, "So, what's the plan?"

"Tonight we're just going to narrow it down to those who can fly a broom decently. Then we'll divide into teams and play a game, see how it goes."

"Any of your cousins trying out?"

"I think Rose might be," said James. "She hinted at it over the summer. I don't think any of the others want to…I guess we'll see."

#

"I assume you know why you're here, Mr Malfoy," said Professor Toke.

"Yes, sir."

"I would like to be told the events from last night."

And Scorpius did, he told the headmaster everything he could remember, and at the end Professor Toke looked serious.

"I cannot imagine why someone would want to harm a student, nor can I imagine how he or she did such a thing. However, the fact remains that somebody did."

"It was the Cruciatus curse, Sir?"

"Yes," said the Headmaster. "In one form or another. That is why I feel I must request your wand for examination, Mr Malfoy."

"You think it was me?" asked Scorpius, sounding shocked.

"Mr Malfoy, I do not have any suspicions on whom I think harmed Kevin, and that is why I must examine your wand. It is not only your wand that I will be confiscating; the every male member of Slytherin House will be asked today at lunch. I am merely asking you privately because you are here now."

"Yes, Sir," said Scorpius, reaching into his pocket and handing over, with reluctance, his wand.

#

"I can't believe that boy was attacked," said Lorcan.

"I know; it's too horrible to even imagine. Being attacked, at Hogwarts, this place is supposed to be safe," said Lily.

"I wonder who could have done it," said Lorcan.

"It's really frightening," replied Lily.

"You're going to be fine, Lily. Nothing will happen to you," said Lysander, fiercely. "Everyone needs to keep their heads down and stay out of trouble. The teachers will sort it out."

There was a moment when the three of them pondered the situation.

"So Quidditch trials?" said Lysander, as he, Lily and Lorcan turned towards down to the pitch. His tone was bright, so bright that it would even seem forced if he'd just had multiple cheering charms placed on him.

"Yep," said Lily, grimly.

"Why are you even trying out?" asked Lorcan. "I swear you caught the snitch every match last year, apart from the one where you were knocked out."

Lily grimaced. It had been the Hufflepuff match, and one of their beaters had been in a rather bad mood that day, and had taken it out on Lily. Her head – to be precise. James had not been best pleased, that match had cost them the cup and had it not been for the foul, they would have won. He had spent the week by her bedside, angrily complaining until eventually she had had to banish him.

They had done a lot of bludger dodging practice in the summer.

"Yeah, well," shrugged Lily.

"It's cool, so long as you catch the snitch again."

"Nervous?" asked Lysander.

"Little bit," Lily confessed, "I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't," reassured Lysander. "We've seen you fly."

"You guys had better go," said Lily, as they hurried towards the pitch. "James won't like it if you're here."

"Why not?" asked Lorcan.

"Because you're Ravenclaws."

"Oh, so we can't be supporting you?"

"They think we're spies," laughed Lysander. "Alright then, Lily. Good luck, fly great and let us know how it goes."

They both gave Lily a hug before she headed onto the pitch, which was now teaming with broom clutching teenagers.

"Seekers over there, Chasers other side, Keepers on the stands and Beaters with me," Roger was yelling. "Hey Ellie, how's it going?"

"Yeah, it's going okay. Who's up first?"

"James is going to send them all around the pitch four times first, then he's releasing the snitch I think. Then we're going to have a look at the beaters and chasers and then finally the keepers."

"Right," said Ellie, with a smile.

"You're not going to remember that are you?"

"No," she laughed. "I'm definitely not. Good luck though."

"Thanks, you too."

"RIGHT," yelled James. "YOU ALL NEED TO FLY AORUND THE PITCH FOUR TIMES. IF YOU CUT CORNERS, YOU'RE OUT. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A BIG DAY, BUT IF YOU FALL OFF YOUR BROOM, YOU'RE OUT. WE NEED TOTAL CONCENTRATION ON THE GAME. IF YOU FINISH IN THE LAST GROUP, YOU'RE OUT! UNDERSTAND? GO!"

"Do we have to fly around too?"

"No, James knows we can fly. We have to take part in the trials though," replied Roger.

"That's fine," said Ellie.

"Yeah, there's no chance you won't be selected again."

"We'll see."

"We already know," laughed Roger and Ellie didn't contradict him again. She was waving to Rose, who had just landed from her flight.

"Nice flying Weasley," she called out.

"Thanks," grinned Rose. She turned around to see a couple of people landing behind her, relieved looks on their faces, the people who had landed before looked pretty smug. James paused for only a few minutes, before the snitch was released. Instantly, Lily was tearing after it, a good three seconds past before everyone realised they had to go to. The onlookers laughed.

"I have to go," said Roger. "BEATERS THIS WAY!"

A group of about seven teenagers flew after him. Ellie and Rose watched as, twenty foot up, he demonstrated how to hit the bludger and got them to give it a try, aiming at a ring he had conjured into the air.

They were all hopeless.

"I'm going to go help," sighed Ellie. She flew up and took the bat from a small, second year boy, who seemed to lack the arm strength to even hold the bat. Telling him to watch her, she took aim and hit the bludger with all her strength. It went flying through the ring easily. The boy smiled gratefully and nodded, James, watching from the corner of his eye, grinned.

"CHASERS!" he yelled, and Ellie flew over, to join a group of about twenty people, all clustered around James. He got them doing basic passes, flying with the ball, shooting at the keeper-less hoops. Three misses and you were out. Pretty soon there were only three teenagers left trying out, one was spare.

Ellie was clutching the quaffle tightly to her chest, looking at the goal posts and where her other team members were at all times. In the space to her right, she could see a fourth year boy, Dominic, James thought he was called. Dominic had pale skin, messy brown hair and freckles and was swerving at lightning speed. He caught the quaffle like it was the easiest thing in the world and flew up towards the goal. James nodded at Roger who aimed a bludger his way, Dominic swerved and threw the quaffle on to Zachary Lindel.

James hated Zachary Lindel.

He was cocky and in a bad way. As in, when he said he was amazing, he wasn't joking. He had dated just about every girl in their year and the two years below. Except Alannah, though James did suspect that she had a thing for him. But this was definitely not to do with jealousy at all. Zachary just wasn't a nice person.

But damn the boy could fly.

"Did you know Lindel could fly like that?" muttered Roger, flying besides James.

His best mate shook his head. "Any luck with the beaters?"

"No, there were people who got it through the ring by luck, but we don't really want them in the game."

James looked sideways at his friend. "Did a bludger hit your face?"

"No," growled Roger. "A bat did…what are you going to do about these three? There all pretty good."

"I think I have a plan," said James, but before Roger could ask what it was, James was yelling instructions again. "RIGHT, KEEPERS, UP HERE! NOW! YOU THREE, FORM A LINE, WE'RE GOING TO TAKE IT IN TURNS TO SHOOT."

And they did.

Amongst the people who saved not a single goal, the ones who covered their face whenever the quaffle came within two metres of them and the ones who yelled abuse at the chasers, there was Rose.

"Thank Merlin for you," said James, to his cousin, giving her a hug. "Welcome to the team."

"Potter, who are the chasers?" demanded Lindel.

James frowned. "It would do you well to remember that I'm your captain, Lindel."

"So I'm in?"

"Everyone, fly down here."

"Rose, you're keeper, congratulations. Dominic and Lindel, you both flew well, I want you as chasers."

Ellie's face paled and Rose grabbed her friend's hand.

"As long as," continued James. "Ellie agrees to be our new beater."

There was a silence.

"Ellie," said James. "The shot you made on the bludger earlier, that was one of the best shots I'd seen for a long time."

Roger cleared his throat, but James shot him a look. They both knew the shot that had distracted the Hufflepuff chaser long enough for Gryffindor to score had been better, but not was hardly the time to say that.

"I want you as a beater. If you don't want to be fine, we CAN continue chaser tryouts. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. But you would be a great beater, you're fine now but when Roger is finished with you, you'll be awesome. I know it's not what you were expecting, but…will you do it?"

There was a pause and then Ellie nodded, her face breaking into a grin. Everyone smiled and laughed as out of the view of most of the circle Lily landed and came running towards them, hurtling into the circle. Her crimson hair was flying behind her, her brown eyes were sparkling and her smile was shining like the snitch in her outstretched hand.

"You're going to have to catch it faster than that next time," said James, but he pulled his little sister into a hug all the same.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team cheered. They all pulled away after five minutes. James, sure he had caught a glance of Alannah out of the corner of his eye, hurried to the stands to look for her. Lindel ran a hand threw his hair and smirked at Lily and Dominic who had begun discussing professional Quidditch teams. Ellie and Roger were wrapped up in a beater team talk. Rose walked alone.

"Great flying, Weasley," said a voice. She turned and saw Scorpius Malfoy leaning on the stands, his blonde hair falling casually over his grey eyes, a broomstick gripped in his right hand.

"Thanks…were you spying?"

"Escaping."

"You were there last night, that's why you had to go to the see Toke."

He nodded.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine, it's just…it's not something you can forget really…"

Rose nodded, wondering what to say. She didn't have to think for long though, because suddenly there were hands wrapping around her waist.

"You're in," squealed Ellie, from behind her. "Oh hello."

"Hi," said Scorpius.

"Were you spying on us?"

"I just needed a distraction," said Scorpius, he gestured to the broom. "I'm going to have a fly."

Ellie nodded, seeming to remember the day's events.

"Have a good fly," said Rose.

"Thanks."

"I hope you…forget for a bit," she said. He nodded, and strode towards the pitch. She began to walk back to the castle with her friend.

"I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We were partners in Potions today."

"Is he…is he safe?"

"ELLIE!"

"Rose, you know about his grandparents don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But he's not like that. I know he's not."

"Okay," said Ellie. "I trust you."

"Good," huffed Rose.

"Besides, we can't fight! We're teammates. You're in!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around Rose.

"So are you, and you're beater."

"Yeah, James's worst idea ever," she cackled.

"I once saw him stick his hands together for a laugh," said Rose. "And anyway, I think it could be good. I saw that shot you did it was impressive…plus, now you can get all your anger and frustration out in a healthy and sane way."

"Yeah, because I'm such a violent person."

"I love you for who you are."

"Thanks, Rose."

"I said I loved you and you replied with 'thanks'? This is heart-breaking stuff."

"I just don't think I should lie about my feelings to you Rose. I don't want to lead you on," joked Ellie, as Rose faked sniffed.

"I'll survive," declared Rose. "I'll get over you, eventually."

"It will be difficult, I'm sure, but you can do this Rose."

"What's going on?" asked Tanya as the entered their dormitory, a few minutes later, still laughing. Tanya was curled up on her bed reading.

"Ellie just shot down my epic confessions of love."

"She's heartbroken," added Ellie.

"Standard."

"Where's Dana?"

"She's with Jason," said Tanya. "I'm all on my lonesome."

"Ah sad times," said Rose, flopping down on her bed. "What are you reading?"

"How to Transfigure your life," said Tanya, not looking up.

"Hey! That's mine," said Ellie, frowning.

"Of course it's yours," said Tanya. "I wouldn't spend a galleon on this trash."

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Entertainment. How were Quidditch trials anyway?"

"They were good, we're both in."

"Congratulations, keenos. I knew you'd do it. Here, have a chocolate frog each."

"Why are we having chocolate frogs?" asked Dana, as she came breezing in.

"Rose and Ellie are both in the team," explained Tanya. "We're commiserating that our dorm is filled with such overly house spirited people."

"Oh wow! That's so great, guys! Congratulations," said Dana, hurrying over to the grab a chocolate frog. It croaked as she picked it up, and she laughed appreciatively.

"It's a shame we don't have any firewhiskey," said Tanya wistfully. Ellie nodded in agreement.

"Chocolate is just as good," said Rose.

Tanya gave her a withering look. "Remind me to get you drunk one time."

Dana laughed and pulled an arm around Rose. "Don't worry about it. You can have a good time without it."

"Speaking of…how was your evening?" asked Ellie, smiling coyly at Dana.

"Yes, how was your evening?"

"Oh, leave her alone," said Rose, as Dana blushed furiously.

"Spoil sport."

"If you must know," said Dana. "Jason is beside himself with worry, this poor boy that's been attacked, and the teachers have no leads. They confiscated a load of wands, but each one of them is clear. I know he wants to do something, he feels like I should, I think. You know, being Head Boy and all, but he has utterly no clue what to do. He's scheduled himself to walk extra rounds this week, so that he's always available. He went to visit Kevin Sparrow too, he said he looked pale and shaken up. He's really worried about it all."

"I don't blame him," said Ellie, shuddering. "Poor Sparrow, what an awful thing to happen to him."

"Why would someone want to attack him?" asked Tanya.

"They don't know that either, it doesn't appear that anyone has a grudge against him. Jason says it seems to have been a random attack…which of course only makes it more frightening."


End file.
